Broken Swan
by Miss poetry
Summary: Emma is coping after her disastrous relationship with Neal.


Once Upon a Time a Fan Fiction Broken Swan

Please be advice that this is an 18+ story due to sexual content and language.

Emma is in the apartment she shares with Mary Margaret daydreaming about the weird guy that wanted her to make him a hat. Henry had told her he was the mad hatter. He might had been mad but he sure was hot. It's had been a few months since she had gotten laid. She had sword never give her heart to anyone, Neal had done a number on her. She would leave before they would wake up that was her MO, never to fall in love. She looks at the clock 9pm still time for alcohol. She grabs her red leather jacket.

She can't help but think about the ten year old boy. The son she had given up for adoption, he looked so much like Neal, the only man she ever loved and will ever love. She had put up her armor but deep down she was still fragile. Emma in her mind:

Enough self pity, go get laid you deserved it. It's not like you are going to live in this backwoods town. I'm only staying for a little while only to please the annoying boy.

She grabs her keys and walks out the door to find a place to have a few drinks possibly sex with a hot stranger. She's walking down the streets and nothing calls her eye. The town was boring nothing to do. She's about to give up and head to the mini market and buy a box of wine. She turns around and sees it The Rabbit Hole. She can hear music in the distance. She quickly makes her way to the entrance. They did have a nightclub after all.

She makes her way inside the place is pack with a few familiar faces. She recognizes Ruby dancing with Dr. Whale. She walks up to the bar to order beer. She's on her second beer when she see Jefferson. The crazy guy that tried to kill her. Their eyes meet and for a moment she has a connection to the man with the weird scar around his neck.

She turns back and he's gone. She's about to go home thinking this was a terrible idea. She turns around and bumps into Jefferson.

Jefferson: I'm sorry we didn't really get a chance to talk?

Emma annoyingly.

Emma: You were to busy trying to kill me and Mary Margaret.

Jefferson: I'm sorry... it's just... they have my daughter.

Emma: Well, Sheriff Graham said...

Jefferson laughs.

Jefferson That I was crazy?

Emma: Maybe.

Jefferson: What do you think?

Emma: Well you did try to kill me?

Jefferson: Well I wasn't going to kill you. I needed your help.

Emma: My help?

Jefferson: Never mind. How about another drink.

They begin taking shots and the more time she spent sitting with him the more she wants to get laid.

She's bold enough to pass her hand through his hair. She's drunk by this time. She leads over to him and whispers:

Meet me in the men's bathroom in five minutes.

She walks over to the men's room. He meets her there and they have sex. She wakes up on the floor in a pool of her vomit. Unaware as to how long she's been there. She startle by August walking on.

August instantly helps her to her feet. She vomits some more. He hold her hair trying to avoid her getting any more vomit on it. He leads her to the sink where she washes her face, and some of the vomit out of her hair then she brushes her teeth. She can't help but think what a gentlemen August is he hasn't made any mean comments. Once she's a bit cleaner he ushers her through a back door. She reluctant pushing him away and attempting to go back.

August: Come on, Regina has people everywhere. I saw Sydney Glass in there the last thing you want is for this to get back to Henry.

She allows him to escort her through the back door. He holds her so she doesn't fall. She can't help but feel safe in his arms. She had only felt this way in Neal's arms. She silently walks holding on to him. He takes her back to the apartment she shares with Mary Margaret. When they get there he takes her keys and helps her to the couch he takes off her boots. He is about to leave when she hugs him and then kisses him. She whispers to him:

Don't go Neal.

August can't help but feel heartbroken. He loved her; he loved her since the moment he had tracked her in New York. But he knew she loved Neal. He had come to think of Neal as a friend so he knew he could never be with her. He quickly leaves the apartment. He feels the guilt after all he had pushed Neal away from her.

Part II

The next morning Mary Margaret is up making coffee. Emma opens her eyes having only slept a few hours.

Mary Margaret: You don't have to sleep in the couch.

Emma: I came home late...I didn't want to wake you... it won't happen again...

Mary Margaret: I don't mean to pry but you look...

Emma blushes.

Emma: Hungover

Mary Margaret laughs.

Mary Margaret: I was going to say tired...

Emma gets up and hits the shower recalling the disastrous events of last night. She can't quite sure remember if she kissed August and called him Neal. She recalls her many nights with Neal. The day they met when they both stole the same car. That yellow bug that she took everywhere. She recalled her final conversation with him:

Neal: Pick a place, just let me sell the watches it will buy us a sweet getaway.

He hands her a globe that was in the room they shared. She joking closes her eyes and points.

Neal walks over to her and reads out loud Tallahassee. He leans over to kiss her and takes her to bed. Then he leaves to try to find the seller she goes to the locker where he had stash they stolen watches that's when she's arrested. After those eleven months she still had hope even after giving up her child she goes to Tallahassee for six months in the hope of an explanation but he's wasn't there.

Emma step out of the shower pushing her thoughts of Neal to the back of her mind. She gets ready only to find Mary Margaret has made her freshly squeezed orange juice and had two aspirins for her. She reaches the station only to find a ruggedly handsome man behind bars. He smells of rum.

Emma: Sheriff Graham?

Sheriff Graham walks in from the backroom carry a file.

Sheriff Graham takes one look at her face.

Sheriff Graham: Are you okay?

Emma blushes.

Emma: I'm fine, I couldn't sleep. Who is our new resident?

It's Killian who answers the question.

Killian: Killian Jones at your service. Now would you tell the good old Sheriff it wasn't me. I was simply an innocent bystander.

Emma looks at Sheriff Graham.

Sheriff Graham: Don't listen to him, he was so drunk he could hardly remember his name. He kept saying something about a crocodile.

Emma laughs.

Emma: What did he do?

Sheriff Graham: Public menace, he decided to break into Granny's after hours have some rum with a lady.

Killian laughs

Killian: I told you it wasn't me.

Sheriff Graham: He'll probably post bail, given that this is not the first time, but in the mean time he can spent a few more hours locked up.

Killian to Emma.

Killian: It's lonely in here care to join me love.

Sheriff Graham: Ignore him he'll try to get under your skin.

Emma laughs

Emma: Don't worry about me I dealt with enough creeps.


End file.
